Sweet Relief
by DaniRose101
Summary: Raven is depressed she is in love with beast boy but hes i love with Terra so she thinks,after she turned Terra back from stone Terra has been abusing her what should she do? well turn to Indulgence but is that emotion bad news or a happy ever after read on too find out more..beware involves death and self harm


**Sweet Relief**

Hey BBrea one-shot different don't you agree? anyways on with the story

"WHY?" Rage said, Raven glared at her rage fell silent "im so upset" Sad said Raven just shrugged it of "Do it you know you want to" Indulgence yelled louder than the other emotions Raven then left Nevermore into reality she walked over to her desk and pulled out a key she opened it. It was full of weapons she took out a fresh razor blade and walked back to her bed, she sat down and glared at the blade "Blade of Sweet and sour" she said to no one "why do you do this to me?"she took it "Do it?" she heard Indulgence say Again as she was about to press the cool blade on her skin a knock on the door interrupted her Raven sent the blade to another dimension.

"hello Raven?" a familiar voice said she walked to the door and opened it to see the titans and Beast boy who had said it "what" she said Calmly. "were worried" Robin said she just looked at him like he should get to the point "worried of what?" Raven said she looked at cyborg then at Starfire "Friend Raven you have not left your room in the past Week we are worried you are sick yes?" Raven just looked at her "i'm fine i've just been meditating i've been in nevermore longer than i thought"She replied coldly "if you say so" robin said.

with that Robin, Starfire and Cyborg left But beast boy stood his ground "are you sure" He said Raven just briefly nodded " See ya later Rea i got a date with Terra" He waved and walked down the hall this is the reason Happy was no longer around she shut the door and a single tear ran down her face as she remembered the day Terra came back from stone how happy Beast Boy was and the way Terra fought her she didn't tell any one,she ran to her bed and brought the blade out she pressed it against her skin and cuts herself she feels blood trickle down the wound but she felt no pain "sweet relief " she said to her self .

Indulgence smiled at this and Faded away then Guilt appeared and she had a small frown on her face Raven left the room and walked to the living room she saw Terra and Beast Boy talking she made herself some tea and was about to leave the room then-"Hey Raven" Beast boy yelled Raven screamed then chain reaction she dropped her tea the hot tea splashed on her mindlessly she stepped on her cape and landed on her face she winced in pain " um...Sorry Raven"Beast boy said as he offered for her hand she took it and the TV exploded as Terra was Watching in "HEY!" Terra yelled at Her " I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Raven looked at her then Timidity showed up " im sorry" Rave mumbled and walked at of the room.

"CUT,CUT,CUT" Indulgence screamed she then cut her arm three times Laughing a crazed laugh for a reason she didn't know why her eyes turned black and objects around the tower blew up she laughed even harder The titans ran to her room to only see her laughing she then wiped a tear from her eye "what?" she asked " why are you staring at me?" They looked at her as if she was crazy " dude you just blew up stuff in the tower by laughing my tofu blew up in my face all cause your laughing whats so funny anyways?" beast boy said the other titans walked away but Terra Stayed "Um i don't know" Raven said shrugging her shoulders "I do" Terra yelled Grabbing her Cut up arm.

Raven gasped as she revealed the fresh cut Terra took the bed cover off to show blood stained bed sheets and razor blades Raven ripped her arm out of Terra's grasp "Raven" Beast boy asked tears fell from her eyes "see BB shes crazy shes a psycho and a waist of your time-"STOP!" Raven yelled everyone froze except Her and Beast Boy "why Raven" she turned away and Indulgence showed up Beast boy had never seen this emotion before "You" she screamed at Indulgence and Rage showed up too.

Rage Screamed as Raven beat her "Blade of sweet relief" Indulgence yelled Raven then stopped this confused beast boy the more Raven laughed picking up the blade and she cut her self "sweet relief " she sighed and licked the blood off the blade Beast boy stared at her as she started laughing " dude Raven whats your deal?" He asked her scared "you" she said He felt his heart break into a million pieces she was like this because of him " i love you Beast Boy okay " she said he looked at her as she cried "i love you, but id rather feel pain more than nothing at all" she said.

He walked up to her and kissed her square on the lips as he did this the world was unfrozen Terra witnessed this she took a knife from Raves draw about to stab her Raven pushed beast boy out the way and dogged Terra's attack and Broke a long sword of her wall she dogged another attack and then slid across the floor to Terra she sliced Terra's side as she was about to attack beast boy Terra fell to the floor Terra clutched her stomach in pain "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU" Terra yelled Raven turned into octopus Raven and Dragged Terra into the darkness "don't you ever come back im gonna kill you and this time your gonna stay dead" she said and Terra was banished into her darkness.

Raven fell to the floor next to beast boy who was sitting on her bed she rested her head on his lap "Raven?" He said softly stroking her head "yes" she said "i love you" he replied he kissed her forehead "i love you to" Raven replied she got up and stradeled him and she kissed him with all her might and After a few seconds he started kissing back "don't ever leave me"Raven asked "don't worry Rea i never will" He replied and Raven could have sworn in the corner of her room she saw Love and Happy high-five each other she closed her eyes and smiled sweet relief indeed.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading my sugar coated gummy worms candy for everyone hugs and kisses


End file.
